Świąteczna promocja, czyli dwa w cenie jednego
Total Drama: Hope Never Dies - Odcinek 12 Informacje: *Zadanie jak (prawie) zawsze w piątek. *Dodatkowo finałowa szóstka proszona jest o utworzenie rankingu, w którym ułożycie swoich przeciwników w skali od 1 (najlepszy) do 5 (najgorszy). Budynek Więzienny Blok 1 - Dingo Omega: Cela Becka: Cała cela ogrodzona jest przez ogromne bumerangi z literami tworzącymi "Beck". Cela Gabrielli: Na środku pokoju stoi kukła, na jej szyi wisi karteczka "Gabriella". Cela Igora: Chlopak stał przed lustem i się oglądał. Przeciwieństwie do jego przeważnie luźnego i kolorowego stylu ubierania, chłopak tym razem był ubrany w białą koszulę z rękawami podciągnietymi do łokcia oraz eleganckie czarne spodnie. Na twarzy Igora nie było także widać jego uśmiechu, właściwie, nie było widać żadnych emocji. Russell patrzył się zdziwiony na swojego pana. '' ''Ptak zdecydowanie wyczuwał, że coś jest nie tak. Russell: Kra? Igor: Hm? Nic się nie stało. Spokojnie, wszystko jest okej. Kruk nie wierzył w słowa chłopaka, ale nie widział sensu wchodzenia w szczegóły. Pewnie i tak za niedługo, chłopak wróci do normalności. Igor: Idę do biblioteki. Idziesz? Russell przez chwilę wyglądał na niepewnego, ale po chwili zastanowienia, podleciał do ramienia szatyna na którym sobie wygodnie usiadł i razem wyszli z pokoju. Cela Jamesa: ... Cela Nikodema: Na drzwiach przyklejona jest poćwiartowana kartka, która tworzy napis "Nikodem" Cela Maxa: Zwęglone wnętrze z karteczką "Max". Blok 2 - Sigma Chi Gohan: Cela Liberty: Zniszczone wejście poprzez wbite sztylety, podpisane "Liberty". Cela Izumi: ... Cela Nutty: Cela została zamurowana, podpisana sprayem "Nutty". Cela Tamary: Kilka dzid wbitych w podłogę, na jednej karteczka z napisem "Tamara". Cela Hanae: Zakrwawione wnętrze, w drzwi wbita parasolka z karteczką "Hanae". Blok 3 - Cloud Kappa: Cela Arishy: ... Cela Deidre: Przybył po raz pierwszy do bloku mieszkalnego innych osób. Był wyjątkowo przejęty przez tą niepokojącą atmosferę. Nie wszedł on do jej pokoju. Odłożył na moment przybory, które miał ze sobą zostając przy wejściu. Jedynie przykleił na nich karteczkę tak by zauważyła. Evan: Dobrze! *ziewnął rozciągając ręce* Porządna kąpiel i czas zacząć cyrk. Zebrał ponownie swoje rzeczy kierując się w stronę łazienek. Evan: Hmm? Mam wrażenie, że o czymś zapomniałem. *zamyślił się* Nieważne... a nie! Zawołam ją najwyżej by przylazła. Wzruszył ramionami wychodząc z ich bloku. Dziewczyna akurat robiła swoją poranną k... toaletę (dziewczynki nie srają) i przy wchodzeniu do pokoju zauważyła przyklejoną kartkę... Niby przewróciła oczami, bo nie da się udobruchać jakiemuś chłopakowi, ale w swoich myślach uznała, że to całkiem słodkie, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że zaczęła się rumienić. Deidre:'' Tak, tak, nie byłam nigdy wcześniej na randce, jestem w tych sprawach kompletnie zielona. Sam fakt, że będę musiała gadać z facetem mnie przeraża, ale to kolejne wyzwanie, z którym muszę się zmierzyć... ehh.'' Dziewczyna zrobiła sobie makijaż, ubrała się w elegancką suknię (notka: za wszelką pomoc w zrobieniu Deidre na bóstwo serdeczne podziękowania dla produkcji, która była taka szczodra przekazać jej te wszystkie przedmioty). Stwierdziła, że rozpuści włosy, żeby jej loczki opadały na twarz i ramiona. Ubrała płaskie buty, bo nie umie chodzić w szpilkach, zabrała swój szczęśliwy kamyk (teraz był to bursztyn - + 1,8 do odwagi i wykrywania bullshitu) no i poszła na randkę, próbując się nie zrzygać. Cela Bena: Zamknięte na kłódkę. Na drzwiach napis czerwonym sprayem "Wielki Ben". Cela Matthew: Ograniczony dostęp ze zwisającą kartką "Ante". Cela Sofii: Zabarykadowane drzwi z przełamanym napisem "Sofia". Blok 4 - Ekipa: Pokój Jaspera: ... Pokój Jessamine: ... Pokój Flynna: ... Pokój Lucy: ... Pokój Asterin: Zamknięte na klucz. Pokój Agathy: ... Pokój Colta: ... Pokój Evana: Wyjątkowo pobudzony po ostatniej dyskusji wstał w zaskakująco dobrym humorze. Wyciągnął się, przebierając w te mniej śmierdzące ubrania chcąc przejść się po obiekcie. Jeden z pokoi podczas inspekcji przykuł jego uwagę. ... Przybył tutaj zajmując się przygotowywaniem wszystkiego. Wciągnął wszystko do środka zasłaniając kamery. Evan: Przepraszam was drodzy prowadzący! To ma być suprise. W tle przez dłuższy czas było słychać stukanie, trzaski desek, kilka wywrotek i przekleństw kiedy coś nie wychodziło. Mimo, że nie chciało mu się jakoś zebrał siły by to wykonać i mieć z głowy. Zasłony na kamerach zostawił. Nie było widać, ale wziął kartkę dla Deidre, ubrania, ręcznik i parę rzeczy chcąc jednocześnie wręczyć list oraz odstroić się. Centrum Dowodzenia: Serce więzienia. Blok 5 - Rozgrywka i Inne: Kuchnia: (Jeżeli jeszcze nie przeczytałeś fragmentu w bibliotece i w pokoju Igora, radzę najpierw do je przeczytać) Po szybkiej wizycie w bibliotece Kruk i Igor przybili do kuchni, gdzie chłopak odłożył ptaka na stole po czym wyjął kromkę chleba z jednej szuflady, ktorą następnie podzielił na kilka kawałków i podal na teleżu dla ptaka. Ptak wyglądał na niezwykle szczęścliwego daniem i zaczął się zajadać, w tym czasie Igor usiadł sobie na krześle na przeciwko i uśmiechnął się patrząc na kruka, jednak po chwili zaczęły mu z oczu lecieć łzy, które chłopak próbował wytrzeć by ptak nie zauważył, ale mu się to nie udało. Russell: Kraaa? :( Igor: Wszystko okej. Po prostu... Chcę ci opowiedzieć coś ważnego. Chcialbyś to usłyszeć? Ptak lekko zaniepokojony pomachał głową na tak, mając nadzieję, że opowiedzenie historii pocieszy jego przyjaciela. Igor: Okej. Więc... Kiedy cię znalazłem jak wiesz, była nas tylko 10, ale jeszcze przed tym było 6 osób. Był Ante, którego nie miałem okazji spotakć, dopóki pewnego razu nie pojawił się jako duch i nie spuściłem mu łomotu bo próbował mnie opętać bez mojej zgody. Była jeszcze Sofia, dosyć ładna dziewczyna, która za swoją pasywność szybko podzieliła los Ante. Następny był Max, mój kolega z drużyny, za którego śmierć jestem po części odpowiedzialny oraz Liberty z którą było podobnie jak z Maxem, ale z nią miałem jakiś kontakt i była całkiem miła. Później była Tamara, a następnie mój przyjaciel Beck... Wiesz co ich wszystkich łączy z resztą osób? Kruk pomachał głową na nie. I'gor:' Oni wszyscy... Nie żyją. Bez możliwości powiedzenia ostatnich słów do rodziny, przyjaciół, wszystkich ludzi na którym im zależało... Jednak oni oraz Ben i Hanae, nawet nie znali swoich żyć. Nie pamiętali ludzi których kochali, a także ci których kochali nie byli niczym zagrożeni. Ale ty jesteś. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zMvCfm_AjYo - w tle zaczęła grać taka melodia Kruk zamarzł w przerażeniu na słowa Igora. Igor: Jeżeli umrę, nie wiem co z tobą zrobią. Twoje życie może być zagrożone, a ja nie mogę dopuścić by cokolwiek się tobie stało. Russell: KRAAAA! D; (z ptaseigo:NIE MOŻESZ UMRZEĆ, BĄDŹ SILNY!) Igor: Ja... Nie wiem. Staram się być silny, staram się uśmiechać w trudnych momentach, staram się myśleć, że może jest szansa, że to ja będę mógł wrócić do swojej rodziny, ale... Nie wiem. Przy każdej mozliwej okazji na ceremoniach zjawi się ktoś, kto zachowuje się jakby to był 8 cud świata, że przeżyłem więcej niż 2 dni w tym chorym miejscu... I może mają rację. Jestem w finałowej 6 i cała reszta po prostu wydaje się być ode mnie lepsza, a przynajmniej ktoś stara się sprawić bym tak poczuł. To ze mnie robią jakieś zboczeńca mimo, że inni też wchodzili do pokojów innych złaszcza w poprzednim wyzwaniu, to do mnie każdy ma problem, że jeszcze żyję, i to ja powinienem już umrzeć. Potrafię znieść świadomość tych rzeczy bo od małego każdy starał się bym poczuł się gorszy, co tylko czyniło mnie silnieszym, ale nie potrafię znieść tego, że mój zwie... najelpszy przyjaciel może stracić życie, w czymś w czym nie musi uczestniczyć. I dlatego Russell... Wypuszczam cię. Przez chwilę oboje czuli jakby czas się zatrzymał. Żaden z nich się nie ruszał, dopóki Igor nie wyjął z kieszeni kartki z biblioteki oraz... obroże. Była ona ceimno fioletowa, a na środku srebynm brokatem był podpis "Russell". Obroża wyglądał jakby była zrobiona na specjalne zamówienie, a nie jakby była zrobiona w więzieniu gdzie jest abrdzo ograniczony dostęp do wieli materiałów. Igor: ...Zrobiłem coś dla ciebie. Obroże zrobiłem kilka dni temu, chciałem ci ją dać gdy wyjdziemy z tad, ale to może być moja ostatnia okazja by ci ją podarować. Mam także dla ciebie mapę. Prowadzi do okolic mojego domu i pokazuje ci jak najlepsza drogę jak dostać się do Polski, do mojego miasta i do mojego rodzinnego domu. To moja ostatnia prośba, dostań się tam i przekaż mojej rodzinie list z drugiej strony mapy. Proszę cię. Kruk po słowach Igora wydał smutny dżwięk, a także miał całe zaszkalne oczy. Z Igorem było podobnie i przez łzy założył na Kruka obroże za ktorą włożył mapę wraz z przyklejonym do niej listem. Russell był niezywkle mądrym i umiejętnym ptakiem i nie miałby problemu by wyjąć mapę i ją przeczytać. Następnie szatyn otworzył kuchenne okno, a Kruk podleciał na parapet i wymienił spojrzenie ze swoim byłym właścicielem. Igor: Russell... Kocham cię. Nie wymieniłbym cię na żadne inne zwierze czy człowieka. Russell: Kraaa. Igor po raz ostatni pogłaskał Kruka po główce. Igor: Obiecuję, że się jeszcze zobaczymy. Russell: Kra. Oboje przez łzy uśmiechnęli się do siebie, po czym ptak wyleciał. Igor obserwował go cały czas dopóki nie zniknął z zasięgu wzroku. Chłopak musiał mieć pewność, że ptakowi nic się nie stanie w okolicy więzienia. Po jakimś czasie, chłopak usiadł na krześle i schował głowę w rękach i zaczął płakać. Łzy te były mieszanką tych smutnych, ale także tych z radości. Nie wiadomo czy nawet osoba, która przeżyje będzie miała dobre zakończenie, ale Russell będzie miał, a dobre zakończenie dla kruka, to dobre zakończenie dla Polaka. Stołówka: ... Salon: Pierwszą uwagę po wejściu do salonu zwraca tablica z wypisanymi podstawowymi zasadami jak i prawami więźniów. 10 przykazań w Alcatraz Witajcie drogie owieczki. Wylądowaliście w najpilniej strzeżonym więzieniu przez najbliższe dwa miesiące. Każda próba ucieczki, będzie karana natychmiastową śmiercią. Miejcie na uwadze swoją przyszłość i… przeszłość. Nie jesteście tutaj z przypadku. Oto żelazne zasady, które będą Was obowiązywać. *Zasada numer jeden brzmi: gdy więźniowie przybywają do więzienia, muszą się do niego przystosować. Tak więc, musicie przystosować się do tutejszych zasad i zwyczajów. Codziennie chodzicie spać nie później niż o 24, po takich godzinach grozi lincz lub co gorsza, rozstrzelanie. Wstajecie nie później niż o 9 i próbujecie tutaj przetrwać. (tutaj jest to przesunięte w realu 9 do 2 w nocy) *Zasada numer dwa brzmi: w więzieniu się NIGDY nie donosi. Żaden współwiezień nigdy Ci tego nie wybaczy. Będzie miał prawo do zemsty, bez ingerencji ekipy. Możecie grać ostro, ale na własne ryzyko. *Zasada numer trzy: w żadnym pomieszczeniu do tego przeznaczonym nie można jeść parówek,bananów ani ogórków ręką. Z powodu ich kształtu (przypominającą pewną część ciała) nie dotyka się jej palcami. Dlatego zalecamy jeść widelcem bądź nożem. *Zasada numer cztery: pilnujcie swoich dzienników, czyli dowodów potwierdzających Waszą przeszłość oraz za co zostaliście skazani. W czasem powinny się one zapełniać o dodatkowe informacje. Dodatkowo posiadając dziennik nikt nie uzna Was za gwałciciela, pedofila, dzieciobójcę czy matkobójcą. Nie musimy chyba informować, że takie osoby mają delikatnie mówiąc...przekichane? znajdziecie pod łóżkiem *Zasada numer pięć: pod żadnym pozorem więzień nie może zabić innego więźnia. Bawienie się w sąd ostateczny może grozić najcięższym wymiarem kary. *Zasada numer sześć: kłamanie w więzieniu nie jest dobrą drogą. Język to nie cholewa i trzeba go szanować. Jeśli ktoś zorientuje się, że jesteś kolorystą, nie będziesz przez nich szanowany. *Zasada numer siedem: nikt nie będzie miał przeciwko jeśli będziesz kłamał w sprawie swojej winy. *Zasada numer osiem: na blat się nie siada – stół to świętość. Nie można zatem na nim siadać! Jeśli strażnik lub ktoś z ekipy usiądzie na stole, żeby zepsuć radość więźniom z obiadu, pod talerz trzeba coś podłożyć. *Zasada numer dziewięć: na wszelkie miłe gesty i szacunek trzeba sobie zasłużyć. Nikt go Wam nie da za darmo. Powinieneś być sobą, a nie grać kogoś. Każdy ma czas, by Cię poznać i ocenić. Jeśli uznają Cię za frajera, prawdopodobnie przegrasz. *Zasada numer dziesięć: raz w tygodniu odbywają się zadania. Dzięki którym możecie uzyskać szacunek w więzieniu, dostać pewne ułatwienia, odzyskać część wspomnień czy po prostu… przeżyć. Egzekucje będzie wykonywała Lucy spadkobierczyni Jurgity Loudshoot. ... Biblioteka: Po krótkiej chwili, Igor i jego kruk znaleźli się w bibliotece, gdzie chłopak delikatnie odłożył Russella na podłodze zaraz przy wejściu. Russell: Kra?! >:( Igor: Poczekaj tu chwilę. Mam... Mam ważną sprawę do załatwienia. Jeżeli będziesz grzeczny, to pójdziemy do kuchni i dam ci coś do jedzenia okej? Kruk był widocznie niezadowolony tym, że musiał zostać. Jak dotąd zawsze byli razem, nie licząc rozpraw. To pierwszy raz gdy chłopak zostawia swojego pupila samego w czasie czasu wolnego, ale przynajmniej gdy Igor skończy, to ptak dostanie coś smacznego. Chłopak chodził wokół biblioteki szukając jakieś konkretnej książki. Po dłuższej chwili znalazł on książke geograficzną, którą szybko przekartkował dopóki nie zatrzymał się na jednej stronie. Szatyn chwilę patrzył się na stronę i zastanawiał się nad czymś. Nad czymś co spowodowało, że poleciała mu jedna łza, którą jednak szybko przetarł, po czym szybkim ruchem wyrwał kartkę. Chłopak podszedł do jakiegoś stolika gdzie do tyłu wyrwanej kartki z książki, dokleił białą kartkę, na której było coś napisane. Następnie odwrócił kartkę na drugą stronę i szybko coś poznaczał długopisem. Gdy skończył schował kartkę do kieszeni i wrócił do Russella. Igor: Okej, już. Kruk, który leżał sobie na podlodze i wyglądał jakby lekko przysypial, na słowa chłopaka szybko się wybudził i podleciał by usiąść na ramieniu swojego pana, po czym wyszli do kuchni. ... Przed rozpoczęciem swoich przygotowań musiał się nieco podszkolić w tej dziedzinie. Jedyny kontakt z innymi kobietami jaki miał to do widzenia i dzień dobry kasjerce, parę kłótni z siostrą i parę rozmów z matką. To raczej nie pomogłoby mu zdobyć serca Deidre, albo w tym przypadku chociaż wypaść przywozicie. Evan: Poradniki... *sunął palcem po okładkach* poradniki... Przeglądał bacznie książki w porządku alfabetycznym. Czegoś takiego jak katalog tutaj nie istniał licząc na łud szczęścia. Evan: Hmm? *zatrzymał się nagle* Natknął się na sztukę, która go zainteresowała. Evan: Hmm? Dwudziesto-dwa stronicowy poradnik dla upośledzonych w miłości. *westchnął* Zbyt dosłowny przekaz, ale nada się. Wyciągnął ów egzemplarz pomiędzy dwóch innych poradników, jednego dotyczącemu higieny miejsc intymnych a drugi o wychowywani dzieci. Evan: Ha... ha... Zaśmiał się ironicznie widząc na te tytuły po czym wbił się w fotel przeglądając pierwsze strony. Było coś o tworzeniu portalu randkowego czy sposobach na wyrywanie, ale pominął te kilka stron. On miał swoją oblubienicę gotową. Skupił więc na podsumowaniu i pierwszej radzie. Powtarzam "materiał". Podobnie jak do egzaminu na uczelni. Dobrze jest wrócić do pierwszej wymiany korespondencji, w której na nowo odkryjemy zapomniane już, być może istotne, fragmenty osobowości i wspólnie poruszane tematy - mogą być one przydatne w zapoczątkowaniu rozmowy. Szczególnie kobiety lubią, jak pamięta się na pozór nieistotne zagadnienia, takie jak: kawa czy herbata, kwiaty czy słodycze, wino czy piwo, menu wegetariańskie czy inne, etc. Istotne jest także, aby przypomnieć sobie "mobilność" partnera i uwzględnić ten fakt przy wyborze miejsca i czasu spotkania. Evan: Hmm? Nic o niej nie wiem. *rolnął oczami* Już na wstępie będzie grejt. Zobaczmy dalej. *wznowił czytanie. Wybór czasu i miejsca. Jestem tradycjonalistą i w moim przeświadczeniu rolą mężczyzny jest "wyczuć" ten odpowiedni moment i miejsce. I tu zdradzę swoją "niemęską" tajemnicę. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale we wszystkich przypadkach zainicjowanych spotkań, a było ich kilkadziesiąt, sprawdzały mi się opisy osobowości partnerek zawarte w horoskopie chińskim. Coś musi w tym być, skoro działa. I wierzcie mi, że propozycje pierwszych randek, proponowane w tym źródle, są do zaakceptowania bez większych ustępstw i wyrzeczeń przez każdego mężczyznę. Nawet taką "kozę" jak ja :) Evan: A ona nie lubiła tych horoskopów czy coś? *zamyślił się* Albo to coś innego. Istotnym jest, aby wybrane miejsce randki mogło spełnić swoje kryterium i uwzględniało możliwości mobilne partnera (przypomina mi się jedno z moich spotkań z bardzo atrakcyjną kobietą, które odbyło się w połowie drogi między odległymi od siebie o ponad 120 km naszymi miastami na szutrowej drodze, gdzie oboje przyjechaliśmy samochodami terenowymi – ale TO było miejsce naszego spotkania). Mając w pamięci wszystko, co powyższe, wybieram i proponuję DWA terminy i miejsca na pierwsze spotkanie, poddając je do wyboru partnerce. Evan: No termin to mam wymuszony. Chociaż jedno z głowy. *odetchnął z ulgą* Miejsce? To chyba też. *zamyślił się* Nie ma autora na okładce, ale świetnie się zdaje! Przygotowania. O ile to możliwe, starajmy się na pierwszą randkę wybrać taki strój, uczesanie, makijaż – ogólnie wygląd, aby dostosować go do samego siebie podczas wymiany zdań czy zdjęć. Pamiętajmy bowiem, że jest to jedyne źródło identyfikacji, a znaczące odstępstwa od wcześniej zaprezentowanego image'u mogłyby uniemożliwić rozpoznanie lub istotnie rozczarować partnera. O dokładnej higienie osobistej nie wspominam. Na zaskakiwanie przyjdzie czas później. Jeśli planujesz na wstępie obdarowanie partnera (ale to zależy od osobowości z horoskopu chińskiego) - zaplanuj ich zakup. Ja przewidywałem zawsze niezobowiązujący bukiecik kwiatków, mieszczący się "pod pazuchą" za sam fakt poświęcenia mi czasu. Evan: Gdyby wszystko można było załatwić muzyką... *westchnął rozczarowująco* Przypomnienie. Najlepiej na dobę przed planowanym terminem spotkania - upewnij się, czy plany partnera nie uległy zmianie i, to już bardziej kurtuazyjnie niż formalnie, zapytaj, czy ma jakieś szczególne życzenia lub oczekiwania w związku ze spotkaniem. W przypadku ponadstandardowych działań (rezerwacja miejsca, bilety, etc.) upewnij się, że wszystko OK. Evan: Specjalne oczekiwania? *zaśmiał się nagle* Tabliczka na tyle pleców z strzałką na dół z napisem wchodzić tutaj byłaby dużym ułatwieniem! *klepnął rozbawiony o nogę fotela* Co za bzdurny tutorial podrywu. Zdecydowanie dobrze się bawił zdobywając swoją nową umiejętność. Evan: Nie dziw, że pół świata marudzi z powodu braku partnera. To jakaś czarna magia. *wrócił do czytania* Miejsce. Wybierz takie, w którym będziesz łatwo rozpoznany przez partnera i na tyle dyskretne, aby umożliwiło wam swobodną, niekrępująca rozmowę. Jeśli to stolik w lokalu, poproś obsługę o flakon na bukiecik - jak uznasz, że "to nie to", można powiedzieć, że kwiatki nie twoje :) Oczekiwanie. Jeśli to lokal - zamów dla siebie napój. Nie siedź przy pustym stoliku, nerwowo się rozglądając. To robi złe wrażenie i stawia cię na pozycji zależnej. Jeśli to inne miejsce (muzeum, ruiny zamku, wystawa kwiatów) skup się na prezentowanych obiektach, lecz w ramach ustalonego na miejsce spotkania pomieszczenia. Wyłącz lub wycisz telefon komórkowy. Evan: Być energicznym natrętem? Ugh... *zrzedła mu mina* Masakra. Powitanie. Pamiętaj o zasadzie "nie zrobisz za drugim razem pierwszego wrażenia". Pomimo tego, że znacie się już "prawie doskonale", należy się wyraźnie przedstawić i stosować powszechne zasady savoir vivre, adekwatne do twojego naturalnego stylu i osobowości partnera. Pamiętaj: od samego początku bądź sobą. Zaproponuj poczęstunek adekwatny do twojego (napój). Pamiętaj: ty za niego płacisz. Evan: Gdybym mógł powiedzieć moje 'Spierdalaj' jak do teammate`a w grze. Się chyba na randce nie sprzeda? 'Dziewczyny' z gildii to lubiły. *znów się zaśmiał wznawiając czytanie* Rozmowy, rozmowy, rozmowy... W zależności od wcześniejszej waszej zażyłości, tematyka prowadzonych rozmów może być różnorodna. Ale pamiętaj: oboje swój głos słyszycie po raz pierwszy, jej oczy po raz pierwszy uciekają przed twym wzrokiem, jej ciało po raz pierwszy uwiarygadnia jej słowa… Ważne jest, aby umożliwić partnerowi wsłuchanie się w twój głos, spojrzeć w twoje oczy i poznać mowę twojego ciała. Tak naprawdę na istotne zagadnienia czas jeszcze nie nadszedł. Można jedynie podsumować wcześniejsze konwersacje, uściślić je, wyjaśnić. Więcej zyskamy pewną tajemniczością i niedopowiedzeniami niż brutalną paplaniną. Evan: Nie ziewać kiedy będzie paplała. Easy! *i czytał dalej...* Rokowania. Nadszedł moment na pierwsze podsumowanie randki. Od tego momentu podejmujecie decyzję, co dalej. Oczywiście nie werbalnie. Każde z osobna daje sygnały, które druga strona winna bacznie wychwycić i uszanować. Wychwycenie właściwe tego momentu jest najbardziej istotne w całym procesie randkowania! Jeśli któreś z was nie akceptuje partnera, najkorzystniejszym jest zakończenie spotkania miłym podsumowaniem i… pożegnaniem - kwiatki muszą zwiędnąć na stoliku :) Jeśli akceptujecie się wzajemnie – można płynnie przejść do kolejnego etapu spotkania Evan: O to będzie na to miejsce. *wyszczerzył się* Co tam dalej... Akceptacja. Jako idealny moment podsumowujący poprzedni etap (bo każdy z was tego oczekuje) i przejście do następnego jest… zmiana środowiska. W mikroskali może to być wręczenie "zapomnianego" bukieciku, zaproponowanie zjedzenia wspólnego posiłku czy deseru. W innej: przejście na inną salę, zaproszenie do tańca, pojechanie do kolejnego zamku etc. Ważne, abyście ustanowili jedność poprzez podjęcie wspólnej decyzji, chęci, ryzyka… Evan: Też nie będzie chciała dednąć. *przerzucił stronę* Co dalej? W tym momencie powstać może temat kosztów. Zakładam, że profil osobowy partnerki (horoskop chiński) jest ci znany i wiesz, na co się porywasz. Jeśli jednak partnerka wyraźnie zaznacza chęć partycypacji w kosztach – spraw jej przyjemność i nie odmawiaj jej tego udziału. Na tym etapie można powoli rozwijać dotychczas nie poruszane zagadnienia. Łącznie z tzw. tabu. Jednak te najbardziej newralgiczne (w tym seks) powinny być następstwem wcześniej umiejętnie przeprowadzonego pokonywania intymnej strefy komfortu partnera (przypadkowy dotyk, muśnięcie włosów, poprawienie kolczyka…). Tematy te jednak nie winny dominować na żadnym etapie rozmowy, a jedynie stanowić pamiętny z niej aspekt i pozostawiać pewien niedosyt. Dla obu stron. Evan: Bez problemu, to idzie na koszt tej zgrai. *znów się wyszczerzył przerzucając stronę* Pożegnanie. Jest to w zasadzie jedyny moment na wymienienie się kontaktem telefonicznym. Do tego momentu podanie swoich "namiarów" było nazbyt ryzykowne i narażeni bylibyśmy na (być może) nagabywanie przez nieopatrznie obdarowane, niechciane osoby. Teraz możemy zaproponować odprowadzenie czy odwiezienie partnerki do domu (choć w swej praktyce napotykałem na opór i najczęściej, ze zrozumiałych względów, nie chciały ujawniać swego miejsca zamieszkania). Z drugiej strony sama takowa propozycja stanowiła znaczący "plus" na twoją korzyść i dawała pretekst do zadzwonienia na pozyskany numer telefonu z upewnieniem się, czy "luba" dotarła bezpiecznie do domu. Evan: No nie dziwię się jak trzeba udawać natręta, że potem adresu nie chcą dawać. Telefon kontrolny. Taki telefon, oczywiście jedynie w sytuacji, gdy partnerka sama odjechała do domu, powinien zawierać przesłanie troski o jej bezpieczeństwo, uwiarygodnienia mile spędzonych chwil i… prośby o kontakt z jej strony w kolejnym dniu. I tak naprawdę dopiero otrzymanie obiecanego telefonu od partnerki w ustalonym terminie daje podstawy do "rokowań na przyszłość". Jeśli go nie ma – sam nie wydzwaniaj. Jeśli jej zależy tak jak tobie, to odlicza minuty na zegarku do wyznaczonej godziny. Jeśli nie dzwoni, to znaczy, że "wskazówki jej zegara biegną w inną stronę". Po tym zamknął książkę w milczeniu zastanawiając się co ma do wykonania. Bardziej mu jednak namącił niż pomógł a połowy rzeczy już nie pamiętał. Zdecydował się zrobić po swojemu, kierując się kilkoma wskazówkami. Odłożył w którymś miejscu złośliwie okładką do środka a nie na zewnątrz po czym udał się na swoje dalsze przygotowania. Sala do ćwiczeń: ... Sala robót ręcznych: Po wyjściu z biblioteki udał się właśnie tutaj by przygotować miejsce dla swojej ukochanej. Postanowił przerobić w tym celu swój pokój. Zaczął rozglądać za niezbędnymi drobiazgami. bibelotami i innymi rzeczami, które mu w tym pomogą. Wszystko ładował na paleciaka. Chciał gruntownie przygotować miejsce. Evan: Masakra... *przetarł czoło z potu* A to dopiero początek. Najwięcej uwagi i skupienia zajęło mu zrobienie karteczki. Nie miał pomysłu na nic oryginalnego, więc zaczął rysować na kartce co mu tam przyszło na myśl. Napisał również godzinę, pod którą miała przybyć. Evan: Zobaczmy. *spojrzał na zegar* Wyrobię się! *przyglądał się kartce z gotowym wzorkiem. center|250px Evan: Tylko wyciąć i będzie git? Zgiął w połowie, by napis był w środku a na zewnątrz białe. Powycinał tak by był ten kształt po czym dyskretnie przewiązał wstążką. Trochę go mdliło, ale cóż. Tak działa miłość. Po skończeniu w pierwszej kolejności udał się z materiałami do swojego pokoju. Łazienki: Był to ostatni przystanek w jego męczących przygotowaniach. Zdecydował się przez dłuższą chwilę posiedzieć w wannie z przymkniętymi oczami by odpocząć i zebrać myśli. Przemył się dokładnie środkami co zabrał ze sobą. Przetarł się ręcznikiem. Wyjątkowo się nieco ogolił by jakoś wyglądał. Przynajmniej jak umrze to z klasą. Założył przed wyjściem przygotowane ubrania i w nieco mniej nerdowskiej wersji wrócił do swojego pokoju oczekując na przybycie swej ukochanej. Salka Spirytystyczna: Drzwi szeroko otwarte. Biuro Spraw Więźniów: Jest karteczka wywieszona "Nie przeszkadzać kurwa, ciężko pracuje" (tzn. śpię) Studio: ... Salon gier: W środku można znaleźć różne automaty do gier, piłkarzyki oraz bilard. Natychmiast po wyjściu udał się tutaj. Od razu miał gwiazdki w oczach. Po męczarniach jakim były statki, cyfry czy kółko krzyżyk sam ze sobą mógł spędzić czas przy automatach. Evan: W porządku. Zakasał rękawy stajać przy pierwszym z automatów. Oczywiście były to w większości retro gry. Evan: Pora mieć pierwsze miejsce na listach! Odrzekł oddając się grze, męcząc przyciski, okazjonalnie uderzając w maszynę czy chytrych uśmieszków kiedy pokonywał trudniejsze poziomy. Kotłownia: W środku znajduje się kocioł grzewczy. Maszynownia: Zamknięte. Ze środka wydobywają się głośne odgłosy pracujących urządzeń. Podwórko: Znowu można wychodzić na zewnątrz, yaaay. Ławki: ... Spacerniak: ... Boisko do kosza: ... Pobliże murów więziennych: ... Wyzwanie: Finałowa szóstka zebrała się na zewnątrz. Czekali tak przez kilka minut w ciszy do momentu aż zaczęła grać muzyka: thumb|left|335 px Okazało się, że nawiedziła odwiedziła ich Wróżka Sophie. Sophie: Witajcie kochani! Podobał wam się mój występ? Starałam się być jak najbardziej współczesna, żebyście mogli poczuć ze mną natychmiastową więź! Uśmiechnęła się. Pozostali patrzyli na nią z lekkim zażenowaniem. Sophie: Być może kojarzycie mnie z ekipy poprzedniego sezonu. Ciebie już nawet znam! *wskazała na Igora* Wiedziałam, że tym razem nie będziesz przegrywem! W międzyczasie do Sophie dołączyli Jasper i Jessamine. Sophie: Jest też moja ulubiona angielska dwójka! Dobrze się tu bawicie? Jessamine: Mogło być lepiej... Sophie: No wiem, beze mnie nie było tak fajnie. Tak czy inaczej przewidziałam, że wrócę do tego programu, więc oto jestem! Oczywiście w mojej wizji dokładnie widziałam waszą szóstkę. Wskazała na uczestników. Sophie: Jestem bardzo podekscytowana dzisiejszym zadaniem i mam nadzieję, że wy również! Stwierdziłam, że to ponure miejsce potrzebuje trochę miłości, dlatego dzisiaj każdy z was otrzyma partnera, z którym będziecie musieli pójść na randkę! Początkowo mieliście zostać sparowani z członkami ekipy, ale uznałam, że będzie ciekawiej, jeśli wasi partnerzy znajdą się wśród waszej wspaniałej szóstki. Uczestnicy zaczęli patrzeć z niepewnością na swoich potencjalnych partnerów. Sophie: Wcześniej zostaliście poproszeni o uporządkowanie waszych przeciwników w kolejności od najlepszego do najgorszego. Dzięki waszym opiniom mogłam utworzyć najbardziej kompatybilne pary! W tej samej chwili do Sophie podszedł Jasper trzymający kartkę. Jasper: Nie chciałbym być nieuprzejmy, ale jesteś pewna, że dobrze ich połączyłaś? Sophie: Wątpisz w moje zdolności? Wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku! Im więcej punktów sobie przydzielili, tym lepiej, prawda? Jasper spojrzał z niepewnością na kartkę. Jasper: Właśnie wygląda na to, że nie. Twoje 5 punktów, to tak naprawdę 5 miejsce, czyli najgorsze. Zaskoczona Sophie wzięła kartkę i spojrzała na nią. Sophie: 'Ups... ''Zaśmiała się nerwowo i wyrzuciła kartkę. '''Sophie: No trudno, nie będziemy już tego zmieniać. Wychodzi na to, że jednak będziemy mieli do czynienia z randkami z piekła rodem. Uśmiechnęła się, natomiast uczestnicy nie wyglądali na zachwyconych. Sophie: Widzę, że nie możecie się już doczekać, aby poznać waszych partnerów! Więc nie przedłużając, pary wyglądają następująco: Evan i Deidre, Igor i Izumi oraz James i Arisha. Wszyscy spojrzeli na swoich nowych partnerów. Niektórzy byli bardziej zadowoleni, inni zdecydowanie mniej. Sophie: To jeszcze nie wszystko. Najlepsze zostawiłam na koniec. Dzisiaj mamy prawdziwe double trouble, więc z tej okazji para, która wypadnie najgorzej, zostanie automatycznie skazana na śmierć! Szok i niedowierzanie. Sophie: Wspaniały plot twist, prawda? Prawie jak Romeo i Julia! Zaśmiała się. Sophie: Ach, już nie mogę się doczekać, żeby to zobaczyć! Powodzenia! Pomachała im, a następnie odeszła razem z Jasperem i Jess. parach musicie stworzyć historię miłosną między waszymi postaciami. Możecie sobie wszystko wstępnie zaplanować, ale całą randkę musicie pisać na bieżąco w odcinku, czyli nie wrzucacie od razu całości i każdy z was pisze jedynie kwestie swojej postaci. Tak jak zostało wspomniane, w tym odcinku jest podwójna eliminacja i odpadnie ta para, która zdobędzie najmniej punktów za zadanie. Liczy się przede wszystkim pomysłowość oraz dobra współpraca. Do dyspozycji macie całe więzienie z wyjątkiem pokojów ekipy i centrum dowodzenia. Jeśli zdarzyłoby się, że inna para korzysta z miejsca, które wy też chcecie, to nie przejmujcie się tym. Zakładamy że wasze randki nie odbywają się w dokładnie tym samym czasie. Oczywiście możecie tworzyć dodatkowe nagłówki, jeśli zamierzacie korzystać z więcej niż jednego miejsca. Evan, Deidre, Igor i Izumi na zadanie mają czas do niedzieli godz. 22, natomiast James i Arisha do godz. 16 tego samego dnia. Za utrudnienie Arisha może podziękować Jamesowi, który nie oddał rankingu mimo przypomnienia. :) Wyniki najprawdopodobniej będą w poniedziałek. Evan & Deidre: Gotowy na randkę odświeżony Evan czekał na przybycie Deidre. Nie był pewien czy o taki gest chodziło, jednak chciał być wyjątkowy. Evan: Ehhh *westchnął* Ciekawe co się wydarzy. Wolałbym nie. *mruknął* Spać bym chętnie polazł. Powiedział do siebie opierając się o ścianę z założonymi rękoma z lekko opuszczoną głową czekając na ukochaną. Igor & Izumi: Przed pokojem Izumi: Igor podszedł do drzwi od pokoju dziewczyny wraz z jakąś paczką i przyklejonym do niej, jakimś liścikiem. Chłopak położył paczkę zaraz przed drzwaimi po czym zapukał w drzwi dziewczyny i zaraz potem szybko poszedł. Izumi zajęta była w pełno skupieniu rozmyślań o przeszłości swojej w tym miejscu. Gdy rozległ się dźwięk pukania na początku nieco zignorowała to, lecz z czasem ruszyła swój tyłeczek i otworzyła drzwi. Gdy ujrzała paczuszkę i list, wzięła go. W środku znajdował się list, w którym ma się spotkać z Igorem. Była tam również sukienka uszyta wcześniej przez Nikodema w odcinku 3cim. Zachęcane było ubrać się w nią. Dziewczyna przejrzała ją wpierw całą, by przystać na propozycje i wystroić się. Gdy już wystroiła się, wyczekiwała pory, w której to ma się zjawić chłopak. ... Jakiś czas później wrócił tu Igor, tym razem ubrany w elegancki czarny garnitur, a także miał ze sobą bukiet pięknych róż. Zapukał on kilka razy w drzwi. Izumi słysząc, że ktoś zapukał z werwą kilka razy udała się w stronę drzwi i szybkim ruchem pociągnęła za klamkę. Ujrzała chłopaka i spojrzała na niego. Izumi: '''Prowadź. Niech ta randka będzie zapamiętana. ''Wyczekiwała teraz na jakikolwiek ruch chłopaka. '' '''Igor: Okej... Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że niesamowicie wyglądasz. Polak podał dziewczynie bukiet róż. Igor: Możesz sobie zachować kwiaty, jeśli chcesz... Uśmiechnęła się, biorąc bukiet do rąk. Izumi:'' Dzięki. Ty również. ''Postawiła krok naprzód i zamknęła swoją cele. Bukiet postanowiła wcześniej zachować w pokoju. James & Arisha: Cela Arishy: Arisha obudziła się w swojej celi po raz kolejny w trakcie tych trzech miesięcy. Walka o życie i te sprawy. Przez chwilę brunetka tylko wpatrywała się w ciemny sufit swojego „pokoju” zastanawiając się czy to wszystko jeszcze ma sens. Niedawno odzyskała wspomnienia i tak bardzo unikała wnikania w nie, ale…przecież życie miało pozytywne aspekty… Retrospekcja: Pierwszy dzień szkoły. Ari nigdy nie miała tremy i nie bała się nowych sytuacji. Czasem tylko odwaga i nadzieja dawały jej siłę. Teraz właśnie to nadzieja brała górę. Nadzieja na nowe owocne znajomości. Nowy rok, nowe doświadczenia, nowe przyjaźnie! Potrząsnęła głową, miłości, tfu, jeszcze przyjdzie na to czas. '' ''Od dłużej chwili do klasy schodzili się różni uczniowie zbijając się w grupki. Niektórzy jednak chodzili po klasie zaczepiając każdą osobę, na którą wpadli. Tak właśnie Arisha za kumplowała się z pewną blondynką, która nigdy nie zdejmowała czapki. Na początku, nawet z ową blondynką, nie wdawała się z nikim w zbyt zażyłe znajomości, obserwowała wszystkich i rozmawiała na przerwach, ale unikała nadmiernego zaangażowania. Wolała poznać kogoś zanim zacznie go nazywać swoim przyjacielem. Generalnie z powodów rodzinnych nie spotykała się z nikim po szkole. Jej sytuacja w domu nie wpływała jednak na nią samą, więc mogła w pełni korzystać ze swojej „młodości”. '' ''Brunetka najbardziej uwielbiała lekcje fizyki, zwłaszcza te o kosmosie. Po pierwszych kilku lekcjach jej uwadze nie umknął pewien kolega z klasy, niejaki James. Niewiele osób lubiło fizykę, ale on najwyraźniej tak. Brunet poza nią najczęściej odpowiadał na pytania i prowadził dyskusje. Na tych lekcjach zdecydowanie wyróżniał się na tle klasy. Ari zaimponował fakt, że nie przejmował się tym, że niektórzy mogą uznać go za mądralę. Od tamtej pory dziewczyna z jeszcze większą uwagą zaczęła mu się przyglądać. Dobrze dogadywał się z innymi, pasjonował się gotowaniem i… Koniec retrospekcji. Arisha zarumieniła się i powstrzymując dalszą falę wspomnień potrząsnęła głową. Arisha: Ogarnij się, tylko dlatego że chłopak, który podobał się przez całe liceum nagle utknął w tym samym więzieniu, co ty nic nie znaczy *przeszła się po celi związując włosy* Zawsze wiedziałam, że jeśli się do niego nie odezwę niczego nie zmienię. Nie jestem tak pusta jak dziewczyny, które wzdychały do swoich „ukochanych” i nie mogły przestać ich obgadywać, żeby potem celowo unikać kontaktu i boleć nad tym, że druga osoba ich nie zauważa. Po prostu, nie próbowałam *westchnęła, po czym podeszła do lustra* Może to był błąd, ale miałam cel i marzenia, nie żeby to teraz miało znaczenie *powiedziała ciszej* Brunetka nie poddała się swoim smutkom i przygotowała się do opuszczenia celi. Tak mało robiła ze swoim czasem. A przecież Carpe Diem zobowiązuje. Arisha: Czas zacząć żyć…*powiedziała opuszczając celę* ... Wyniki: ... Kategoria:Hope Never Dies - Odcinki